


I'm Not Broken

by Asexual Iron Man (SheWhoWillRise)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Asexual Peter Parker, Asexual Tony Stark, Gen, archived from asexualironman blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoWillRise/pseuds/Asexual%20Iron%20Man
Summary: Tony struggles with knowing who he is, that is until Peter gives him the word he's been looking for, for all these years.





	I'm Not Broken

Tony’s never really been comfortable with sex, talking about it, thinking about it, nothing to imply or reference it, so when his father tries to get him to hook-up with the girl, Sunset, at a gala when he’s 17, he tells his father ‘no i won’t do that’ for the first time in his life.

It starts a huge fight, about masculinity and being a man, how Tony _has_ to lose his ‘v-card before you’re 20 or else no one will respect you!’

He hides under ‘i just want to wait til marriage’ line, knowing it would gain respect from his mother, who in turn would convince his father to get off his back about it.

But then his mother dies, and his father takes it as a chance to try and convince him again to ‘become a _real_ man!’

So Tony does what he does best, lie.

He lies about having sex at M.I.T. He uses a generic names. So the school talks and creates rumors about which of the ten Susans or the five Brandons he did it with. Of course some of them use it as an opportunity to get their week of fame. They help spine the lies, they talk to reporters about what they and Tony did the other night. Tony suspects that they use their own kinks and fantasies because some of the articles are _really out there_. But he didn’t mind, because it made his father proud. And when he was young, that’s all he ever wanted. His father’s pride.

It’s when he’s forty-seven that he finally understands who he is.

“It’s Pride Month!” Peter came into his lab, happy with a rainbow painted on his face. What confused Tony the most was the colors on Peter’s shirt.

“Oh you mean what they stand for?” Peter asks when Tony points to said shirt. “Well to be honest I don’t remember individual meanings for them but they make up the asexuality pride flag!”

“A-asexuality?” Tony’s confused. Was that a spider-man thing? Being able to produce offspring in the absence of a mate? He should probably look into that for Peter.

“Meaning not sexually attracted to anyone.”

“I-Come again?”

“Means I don’t get turned on by sexual images. I don’t know if I would like sex though. Really depends on the person.”

“Depends on the person?”

“Well, there’s asexuals who are okay with sex, some are neutral to it like as if their partner wanted to they would to please them, and some just don’t like it.”

That night Tony laid on his workshop couch, booze untouched as he cried.

“ _I’m not broken_.”

**Author's Note:**

> [posted on tumblr](http://asexualironman.tumblr.com/post/162609445255/tonys-never-really-been-comfortable-with-sex)


End file.
